


Collab This

by ReadToMakeDepressoGoAway



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadToMakeDepressoGoAway/pseuds/ReadToMakeDepressoGoAway
Summary: Hiiii, so if you choose to read this, just a warning? It sucksReally bad, this is my first actual like...smut?Anyways if you like it a kudo would be nice? But no pressure
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Collab This

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, so if you choose to read this, just a warning? It sucks  
> Really bad, this is my first actual like...smut?  
> Anyways if you like it a kudo would be nice? But no pressure

Mark smooths my hair back, pulling me into his lap. “Baby?” 

“Hmm?”

Mark smiles, rubbing my thigh gently. “Remember how we had talked about maybe including someone for a scene?” 

“Y-yes. Did you...did you find someone?” We had been discussing possible people for a while, and really there were only two options; Jack or Tyler. Mark had promised to look into it, but I didn’t figure it’d be so quick. 

He chuckles darkly. “I did, they’re up for it, as long as you still feel okay doing this scene?” 

I nod excitedly. “Yes!” My stomach twists with excitement. “When are...when are we doing this?” 

“He can come next week.” 

*** 

My stomach twists in knots at the scene before me. Mark, holding me down on the bed while Jack is sitting in the corner, watching us. Mark takes my shirt off and grabs the rope, tying my wrists together. “Too tight?” 

I shake my head. “N-no.” 

“Good. Safe word, Baby boy?” 

“Apple,” I whisper. He asks for the safe signal, and I tap his arm three times. 

“Such a good boy for me, hmm?” I blush squirming. “Don’t squirm, Angel. Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” I whine, feeling myself slip down into space a bit. 

“Y-yes Sir.” 

Gently he tugs my jeans off of me, boxers following close behind. “So good for me, so good. Isn’t he, Jack?” 

“Oh, so good.” 

Mark kisses up my neck, biting at my earlobe. “Be good for me and get over my knee.” He pulls me so that he’s facing Jack, my body draped across his lap while he gets the leather paddle. “This is the easiest way to get him to drop, isn’t it Baby Boy?” I nod softly, whining as the first hit comes down. He rubs my cheek gently before letting a quick succession of hits come down, alternating intensity. 

“M-Mark,” I whimper, wriggling around. 

He chuckles, reaching and stroking me a few times, moans falling out of my mouth. “Quiet, Honey. Be a good little fuckdoll, come on.” He stops, taking two fingers and posing them at my mouth. “Open, come on now.” I do, swirling my tongue around them and sucking. He continues with the paddle, making me slip far into subspace, a glorious feeling. “Good slut, so good.” He moves around before speaking again. “What do you think we should do next, Jack?” 

“Hmm, I think he’d look angelic overstimulated or edged.” I feel Mark nod, and then feel a warm hand around my dick, which is already oversensitive, pumping it. 

“F-fuck,” I whimper, rutting into the hand only to be met with a small slap on the face. I cry out, precum oozing out. “S-sorry, Sir.” 

“Shh, it’s okay slut, such a good little whore.” He speeds up, bringing me to a quick finish, cum spurting onto his fist. He doesn’t stop, continuing. 

I cry out, squirming against him. “Stop it, stop.” 

He wrings me up, setting me into his lap facing towards Jack. “I want you to look at Jack, let him see how big of a whore you are.” I look at him with hooded eyes, tears streaming down my face. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jack moans, and I see him palming himself through his pants. Mark continues working me towards a second orgasm, stopping just short of it. 

“N-no,” I protest, trying to rut into the air. 

“Hush, you’re fine. So pathetic, isn’t he?” I cry, squirming at the loss of any friction. “Do you need to safeword, Eth?” he asks, breaking the scene for a moment. 

“G-God, no.” 

“Good.” He holds me still, going back to jerking me off, stopping short of my climax again. 

“M-arrk!” I cry. 

“Shh, shush, toy’s don’t need to cum, it’s okay. You’re just here for Jack and I, aren’t you? A good little toy for our pleasure.” He smacks my ass again, this time with his hand. “I think Jack can decide when you cum, do you want to, Jack?” 

“Definitely should cum last, good toys do.” 

Mark tugs at my hair, smiling. “Would you like him to blow you, Jack?” I whimper, moaning softly at the idea. “He’s very good at it, so warm inside his pretty little mouth.” Jack groans, nodding.

“Come here, little boy. Crawl for me,” he commands, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving his boxers down, exposing his flush cock. I crawl over, a little difficult with tied wrists, but I manage, crying out as he pulls on my hair. “Such a good cocksleeve, aren’t ye?” I press a kiss to the tip, licking softly. “Oh, _fuck_ , are you gonna be good and take it?” I nod, and he wraps a hand around my throat. 

I gasp softly, having forgotten that Mark would’ve told Jack about my kinks. “O-oh!” 

“Get to work, come on.” I go down on him, sucking and hollowing my cheeks. I work him for a little while, curses escaping his lips as he tangles his hand in my hair. “Oh, fuck, he’s good. Surprised you get anything done wit him around.” He pulls so that I deepthroat him, gagging a bit as I do so. 

“I won’t lie, it’s pretty hard not to just fuck him day in and day out. Recently he’s been my perfect little cocksleeve while I edit and stuff.” I feel a wet sensation at my hole, and then a finger slipping in, lubed up enough to not hurt, just burn a bit. I whine, my cock twitching as another finger slips inside, crooking and scissoring me open. 

“God, editing would be so much nicer with a little whore like him on my dick.” He groans, then chuckles. “Don’t suppose you’d want ‘te part with him for awhile? Make it worth yer while.” 

I hear Mark hum in thought, fingers still working me. “Hmm, I’m not sure about that, heh. Come on, be a good boy and finish up our guest. Do you want to cum in him?” 

Jack thrusts his hips, groaning. “L-like, in his mouth, Mark?” 

“No, in his ass. He’s stretched, he can take it.” Jack grunts, letting go of my hair. I feel Mark hit my ass. “Arms and knees. You’re gonna let Jack fuck you and then I’m gonna fuck his cum into your dirty ass. So filthy, aren’t you, bet you’re excited for this?” I whimper, getting into the position they asked for. 

“Y-yes, Sir.” 

“You want this, I could get strangers in here to fill you with cum and all you’d do is thank me, isn’t it? I could make that happen, make a quick buck out of it.” He smirks, wrapping a hand around my neck. “Do you want that, slut?” 

My breathing speeds up. _He...he wouldn’t, right? That’s a joke, just part of it? Oh, fuck._ “A-apple!” 

Immediately, everything stops, and I’m pulled into Mark’s lap, rope being undone. “Hey, hey I’m sorry Kitten, it’s okay, we’re done, it’s okay.” 

“N-no!” I whine, burying my face in my hands. “P-please no, no strangers no, don’t sell me please.” I cling to him. “Apple, apple.” 

He smooths my hair, kissing my temple. “I’m sorry baby, that was just dirty talk, of course I’d never sell you or let strangers have you. I’m so sorry lovely, I didn’t know it was too much. I’m sorry, you’re safe here.” They let me cry as I’m comforted, Jack bringing me a glass of water to drink from. “We’re done, it’s okay, we don’t need to finish the scene.” 

I whine. “N-no, I want to, please? Just...no more degrading?” 

“I don’t know baby, you had to use a safeword.” 

“Yeah but, it was because of something we won’t do now. I...I wanna, if you two do.” 

They look at each other, then Mark says, “Do you still want Jack to fuck you and then me fuck you?” I nod. “We need words, Babyboy.” 

“I...I do, really, please? Please Sirs, I’ll be good for you.” 

They look at each other, evidently both wanting to because they nod. “Okay then honey, do you want me to stretch you back again or do you want Jack to?” 

I look at them shyly. “I uh, ‘m still prepped. Just, p-please?” Jack stands me up and leads me over to the bed, pushing me gently onto my back, nudging his knee between my legs. 

“Such a good boy, so pretty, Ethan. He slicks his length up with lube, then gently presses against my hole. I gasp as he pushes in, just bit by bit at first, finally bottoming out with a soft grunt. “Fuck,” he whispers, “you’re so tight, Eth.” 

I whine. “Please move.” He starts thrusting, setting a steady pace and drowning me with praise. I glance over just enough to see Mark, euphoria etched on his face as he jerks himself off. 

“So good, honey, you’re making me feel so good. Fuck, I’m close Baby, gonna cum in you, yeah? Make you nice and full?” 

I gasp, squirming. “Pleasepleaseplease Jack, I’m I’m close.” He keeps going, grunting as he spills over with climax. 

“Oh!” He runs a hand through my hair, groaning and riding it out. “Fuck, so good for me, so so good.” He presses soft kisses to my collar bone, gently stroking me to the edge. 

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ ,” I whimper, tugging at his hair in protest as he stops, pulling out with a slick pop. 

“Shush, it’s okay, beautiful, you’re gonna cum.” Jack comes to sit by my head as Mark climbs up onto the bed, kissing me deeply as he wraps his hand around me. “Oh, Baby you’re so close aren’t you?” I nod, writhing against him. “Do you think you can hold on just a little longer, wanna cum with me baby boy?” I nod, whimpering as he thrusts in. It’s not long before he’s tipping over as well, urging me along with him. “Good boy, Eth, so good for me.”

“Mark, Mark fuck!” I gasp, writhing as I finish, cum covering my stomach. I must be crying, because Jack gently wipes my eyes, shushing me gently. Mark pulls out, still lazily stroking me. 

“Fuck, you did such a good job Honey, so good. Didn’t he, Jack?” 

The Irishman nods. “So good, Ethan. Fuck, I’m spent. Bet you are too, huh?” I nod, feeling sweaty and sticky. 

“Okay Eth, I know you can’t be comfy, I’m gonna go get some warm wet cloths, okay?” I whine, not wanting him to leave, big tears welling up in my eyes. “Hey, it’s okay, I’ll be right back, right back baby.” I protest, curling up with him. “He gets really clingy when coming out of subspace. Would you mind grabbing some warm cloths, Jack?” Jack gets up, and Mark pulls me closer. 

“Mark,” I whimper, squirming. 

“I know Angel, you did so good for us, hmm? Did you enjoy it?” 

I nod, relishing in the body heat he provides. “Felt good. Th-thank you.” Jack comes back, and while he wipes my stomach, Mark works on cleaning up the back of my legs and my bum, placing small kisses on my inner thighs before teasingly kissing up my length. I cry out, overstimulated by the small action. 

“Sorry baby.” I start coming back to myself, the weight of the fact I just let two men fuck me, one my boyfriend but one one of my best friends, hitting me like a brick. Tears well back up in my eyes, my mind calling me downright nasty stuff. “Hey, Eth, it’s okay, you did so well baby.” I

cry harder, hiding my face in Mark’s chest. “I’m a fucking whore.” 

“You’re not a whore, Honey, it’s okay. Was it...because of the degrading?” I shake my head, whimpering and flinching as Jack starts to put a reassuring hand on me. “It’s okay baby, it’s just Jack and I, you’re safe.” When I don’t calm down any, Mark pulls me into his lap, hesitantly asking, “Would you feel better talking if it’s just me?” 

I give a very tiny nod, and feel the bed shift. “I’ll just uh, grab a shower?” 

When he’s gone, Mark kisses my temple. “Tell me what’s wrong Eth, it’s okay. I’m not judging you baby.” 

I sniffle, holding onto his hand with both of mine. “I...I don’t regret it but, I just let two people fuck me.” 

He sighs softly, realizing what I mean. “There’s nothing wrong with that, baby. It doesn’t make you bad, Ethan.” He calms me down after a few minutes, murmuring sweet gentle assurances and telling me I’m not disgusting, I’m not gross or a whore. Finally, he murmurs, “Honey, you had sex with your boyfriend and one other person. You’re allowed to like that, and people do that all the time, it’s called a threesome. Is anything wrong with people having threesomes, Ethan?” 

“No, there’s not…,” I trail. 

“It’s okay to like what you did. I liked it, loved watching it baby boy.” 

I smile. “You did?” 

He chuckles. “I did, it was very, very sexy Honey. Do you feel better now?” 

I nod, wrinkling my nose a bit. “I feel a bit disgusting though, the cloths only help so much.” 

Mark chuckles, lifting me up and taking us towards the available bathtub. “Let’s get you a nice warm bath, Honey.”


End file.
